Thinking of You
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -AU Oneshot- To Athena Clay was the best of the best, but now it was too late to say that. ClayxAthena ClayThena. Rated T for sexual themes.


**...You guys are lucky I love you guys! I honestly didn't think I would upload anything for at least another week because of school, work, life, and me always being exhausted.**

 **But I have LindaLinkLuver101 to thank for that. Without her motivating me this oneshot would never be finished, and I seriously thought I would never finish this. I just hope this is worth the wait for you, and the other people who enjoyed my other ClayThena fanfic, you guys rock! Even if you guys are Justicykes fans you enjoyed my fanfic and were open-minded to it instead of beating my otp in the dust, it gives me new hope for the toxic Ace Attorney fandom.**

 **Like Angel of Mine, this fanfic is also named after a song. The song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. And it's the only Katy Perry song that I like. I originally didn't want to write a fanfic based off this song at all because it felt unoriginal...But then this song just reminded me of ClayThena so...Somebody make a playlist for this pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: The following Ace Attorney characters belong to Capcom. This is just a fanfic written by a fan but of course if I did own Ace Attorney Clay would at least get more screen time and ClayThena would be canon.  
**

* * *

"Klavier, I can't do this," Athena said. Her gadget Widget turned the darkest shade of blue.

Athena waited 2 months to say that, but she did not have the strength. She was in a constant war with her mind over the harsh reality and her restless heart.

"But fräulein," Klavier cleared his throat, "I mean, Athena."

"I told you I can't." The young defense attorney cut the rock star prosecutor out.

Klavier placed his hands on Athena's shoulder's, startling her and making her legs jerk a bit. Widget turned yellow with fright. For once Klavier had a serious look on his face, but Athena looked away instead of being happy.

"I can't just simply leave you alone after what we did." Klavier said.

Athena closed her eyes. "I _can't_ be happy without Clay." She whimpered slightly.

Athena pulled her hands away from the handsome man and walked away avoiding eye contact. She walked across the fake grass of the park and out the exit. The young attorney's mind was spinning with how much she compared Klavier to Clay, it wasn't fair for either of them.

Sure Klavier had wonderful features, but to her Clay smiled brighter than Klavier did. The usual upbeat girl wanted to hate herself for just letting Clay slip away so easily, she could no longer consider herself the victim anymore. And hating herself made Widget malfunction.

As she waited to cross the street once again she saw Clay as a ghost, without his blue space jacket. Athena finally smiled a bit, but said nothing as she walked home to her apartment, with the ghost following her.

When Athena got home she reached into the back of her closet and grabbed Clay's jacket, then she sat in her favorite chair wearing the jacket and holding it close, finally in her comfort zone. Sadly Clay's scent was long gone from the jacket.

Clay sat on an armchair away from Athena, he forced a smile at her, something he was always good at.

"Aw Athena, you should move on." Clay said, half jokingly.

"Where do I go?" Athena asked quietly.

Clay stood up and tried his hardest to put on his usual charm. "There are tons of fish in the water." Clay paused, "I'm…Sure you'll find someone, someday." Clay hesitated.

Athena's eyes started to burn with Clay's response, she wiped them with her hand, thinking about how Clay wiped away her tears before, with a gentle touch of the tips of his fingers. Her red eyes opened wide when she saw Clay disappeared, again. Widget turned charcoal black and tears fell down Athena's eyes.

It was like when Athena showed up at Clay's grave for the first time dressed in black aside from Widget, her long orange hair was untied and she thought she was crazy at first when she saw Clay as a ghost for the time with him whispering, "You look beautiful!"

And Athena's scream stopped the funeral for a moment.

Widget showed that on the inside the young defense attorney was incredibly happy to see Clay again, so happy that it did not even cross her mind that this made no logical sense. Then when reality came back to her it was bittersweet turned to loneliness after the funeral with her alone in her apartment. While she slept she thought she heard Clay utter out, "I'm sorry."

Athena lost her virginity to Klavier. Most would consider sleeping with the famous German rock star would be living the dream, but Athena didn't realize how disgusting it was until it was too late. Not to mention scary. Memories of her and Clay filled her head almost every moment Klavier showered her with his love, but Clay was far away at the time and about to go to space, but never made it.

Athena got the autopsy report, Clay died while she lost her virginity to Klavier, she cheated. Cheated and now she had the nerve to say that Clay was the best thing to have happened to her.

But now after all the sadness something else finally clicked as Athena fell face first on the bed. She wondered what it would've been like to sleep with Clay, it probably would've been wonderful. She would never know, clutching her pillow and holding back cries, when she finally opened her eyes she saw a sleeping Clay under a blanket but with his chest naked. The world around them was filled with sparkles and a gentle orange color, like a sunset of sorts, but that was the least on Athena's mind. Athena reached for Clay slowly, only for both of her hands to be grabbed by two strong tan hands.

Klavier lifted her up off the bed and met his dreamy eyes with hers.

"No! I will forever stay loyal to Clay!" Widget cried out.

Athena did not think that at all, but still…

"No," Athena cried softly.

Athena ripped her hands away from Klavier, but then fell backwards.

"Whooooa! Ohhhh!" Athena cried. She could not even grab on to anything, everything was sparkles and citrus orange.

But then, she landed in Clay's arms in the bed. The orange haired girl couldn't breathe at first, but Clay chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," Clay said.

Happy tears started to form on Athena's eyes. _"Always"_ She said, she rested her head under Clay's head.

Klavier smiled at the happy couple, and then vanished. Athena gave a grateful smile and happily fell asleep along with Clay. It was only a dream though.

Then, her bedroom was empty, messy bed not made, and a couple tear soaked tissues in the waste bin.

* * *

Later in the day Apollo and 3 older adult women ran hastily through the sidewalk to reach the cemetery. The woman with long brown hair and wore a lab coat slammed the cross walk button while the woman with raven hair being held up with golden pins jogged in place, the woman wearing a purple robe panted.

Apollo stopped by Athena's apartment (she trusted him with a spare key) only for Athena to be gone. So he called up as much help as he could to find her, and ended up getting the help of spirit medium Maya Fey, and prosecutor Kay Faraday, along with his good friend the self proclaimed scientist Ema Skye.

"She has to be here!" Apollo cried, his brown eyes nearly exploding with worry.

"Is it even scientifically possible Apollo?" Ema said in a serious tone, her fingers twitched a bit assuming the worst.

"She wasn't by the ocean or at any bars," Maya said.

"Well she especially wasn't at any ramen or burger place!" Kay barked.

Apollo sweat dropped slightly at the two older women bickering like children, but at the same time his hands shaked at the possibility of his best friend committing suicide.

"Knock it off you two!" Ema cried. She walked over to the two woman and gave them both a light hit.

She managed to get the two woman to freeze, but then she turned to Apollo, looking like a dam that is about to burst and gently placed her arms around him.

Then the crosswalk sign finally appeared.

"Athena! Don't do it!" Apollo cried as he released himself from Ema's hands and made a mad dash across the street.

Ema wasn't that far behind him and Kay and Maya did a clutzy run across making a bunch of drivers wide eyed.

The sun illuminated the entire graveyard and made the damp green grass sparkle. The orange haired defense attorney felt a sense of calmness as she stood by Clay's grave. It was quiet, and only them. Until she heard loud cries of relief and turned to see her colorful friends and acquaintances run to her.

"Huh?" Athena cried.

"Athena!" They all cried out, but it was far from unison.

Apollo was the first to hug her which triggered blood to rush to her face.

"Thank god you're ok!" Apollo cried. He stroked her long orange hair.

"We were all so worried!" Kay said, smiling at the orange haired girl.

"Don't worry. I know many options of therapy you can go to if you ever need help." Ema said.

"I can even summon your boyfriend!" Maya said, a bit loudly though.

No one commented. Apollo released the hug and went down to Clay's grave.

The three older women then proceeded to group hug Athena, she was slightly suffocating now but was enjoying the warmth too much to complain.

"Please don't kill yourself!" They all said in their own way.

Athena slowly released the group hug. "Don't worry, I won't." She said warmly.

The young attorney looked back on Apollo beside Clay's grave.

Apollo looked at Athena. "I really miss him too, but please keep living as long as you can."

Apollo stroked Clay's grave. "Clay would want that."

Widget turned green. "I know he would." Athena said.

"Athena!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's Klavier!" Maya cried, her eyes filled with stars.

Apollo and Ema groaned slightly, trying not to sour the beautiful moment.

Athena took one step forward away from the ladies and Klavier stood tall in front of Athena like a knight or prince, smiling down on her.

"I'm sorry for ditching you Klavier," Athena said.

Klavier stroked a few locks of his platinum blonde hair. "Hey, it's alright."

"But," Athena placed her hands together and held them against her chest. "The relationship is still off."

Klavier shook his head. "I understand," Klavier moved forward so he was within the same height as her. "Be happy, ok?"

"I will be."

Then suddenly the young girl felt a rush, she turned quickly, surrounded by clouds, and seeming to be floating seamlessly. All her friends were gone, and standing before her was a smiling man with black hair, he held out a hand for her.

But instead of gently taking his hand Athena went to him full speed ahead and jumped into a spinning hug that exhausted Clay very much, but he set her down and looked into her sapphire eyes before they both moved in slowly for a kiss.

* * *

 **Yeah...Open ending much? But with this fanfic I wanted to work with symbolism and leaving things up to interpretation...*bites lip*  
**

 **Now for trivia...This fanfic also went through a rewrite...Originally Athena cheated on Clay with Apollo but at one point the idea disgusted me...Since I think Apollo is way too much of a good friend to do something like that to Clay. Besides, I always wanted to write Klavier/Athena, sucks that it had to be like this though.**

 **I would also like to dedicate this fanfic to my boyfriend...The same boyfriend I dedicated my first ClayThena fanfic to.**

 **John, I was finishing this fanfic when we went through a rough patch. This fanfic may not be anywhere near as bad as what we went through, but it totally snapped some sense into me. I may be afraid of losing people I love, but me pushing people away out of fear was hypocritical. I'm glad that for once in my life I fought for someone and wrote our story to go through a more positive path. And thank you for being so patient with me, you truly are the Clay to my Athena. I love you.**


End file.
